


in perpetuum

by tharsis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yandere Slaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharsis/pseuds/tharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves him, and will do whatever it takes to keep him by his side, for ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in perpetuum

**Author's Note:**

> Had the itch to write a yandere Slaine. I plan to revisit this later as it was hastily written at 2am and has not been proofread: proceed with caution.

Inaho understands that reading people has never been one of his strong points. If he was a good judge of character he would never have found himself in this situation. However, here he is, locked up, in a small dank basement cell, indefinitely. He has not figured how to deal with this situation yet, he reflects on how he could allow this to happen. He should have never dropped his guard against the seemingly innocent blonde boy who stuck him here. 

 

He should have known something was amiss when they faced off and he was taken captive rather than shot on the spot at Novosterisk. The other boy had good reason to hate him aside from that they were enemies on opposite sides of a war. 

 

He supposes he was given a little too much freedom when he initially arrived at the moonbase. He realizes now he must have been being watched, constantly. This was his punishment for not keeping to himself. 

 

Slaine was charismatic, charming. He had been kind to Inaho since his arrival at the moonbase and gave him anything he wished -within reason of course- including freedom to roam. He realizes there was another side to Slaine he never saw, he had been blinded by his growing affection for the boy he had forgotten how dangerous he truly was. 

 

Dwelling on this now is not going to change the fact that he is currently in a very pressing situation. The last thing Inaho remembers is waking up to Slaine’s figure looming over him, icy gaze fixed on his own, a smile that racked his whole body in chills, before everything went black. 

 

He woke up shortly after in this cell. Slaine was no where to be found.

 

____

 

 

He walks down the pristine hallway of the moonbase with conviction. It was over. The moonbase would soon be rubble, floating aimlessly in space. The war was over, he gave up, lost. He didn’t feel as though he failed though. No, he had what really mattered. He can’t help the upcurl of his lips as he thinks about the prize awaiting him. 

 

_Inaho_

 

He grins. Inaho is all his now. No one can take him away. He knew Inaho would try to fight it, if he knew Slaine’s intentions. Slaine wasn’t sure he would willingly stay with him. It was regrettable he had to lock him up. It would be better for the brunette in the long run. He just couldn’t see it yet. Slaine would never hurt him. He would take care of anyone who tried to mar the perfect boy. _His perfect boy._ The thought alone made Slaine’s stomach begin to twist with rage. No, there was no one left to hurt Inaho. He would be safe with him, _forever_. 

 

3 more minutes.

 

He begins to walk to the cell holding Inaho with more incentive. He stops in front of it staring at the troubled boy through the bars. Red eyes glance up to meet his own and he feels his heart race under that inquisitive gaze. 

 

“Bat.” The boy states calmly.

 

That calm, soothing monotone voice, it was all his now.

He opens the cell, letting the door close behind him. 

 

The click of the lock is deafening as he seals himself in the cell with Inaho. 

 

“What are you doing?” Inaho questions, voice slightly raised. He stands abruptly as Slaine tosses the key outside the cell without a second thought.

 

_This is right, this is how it should be._

 

“Inaho!” Slaine gasps, throwing his arms around the brunet. 

 

“Slaine, what- what is going on?”

 

He pulls back and smiles as the brunette. Locking eyes with him.

 

“Its okay Inaho, now we can be together.”

 

_10.._

 

_9.._

 

_8.._

 

He pulls Inaho back into a hug, cradling the brunette’s head to his shoulder. Aimlessly running his fingers through the soft coffee colored locks. _All mine._

 

_6.._

 

_5.._

 

_4.._

 

He moves his mouth to Inaho’s ear and lets out a breath of relief.

 

_2.._

 

_1.._

 

“I will be with you, _forever.”_

 

 


End file.
